


The Search for a Drummer

by Sitcom_Fan



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitcom_Fan/pseuds/Sitcom_Fan
Summary: The Derry Girls aim to be Derry's answer to The Bangles, but how can they succeed without a drummer? They may have to think outside the box.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	The Search for a Drummer

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly AU idea I thought up ages ago - I just really liked the idea of them being in a band!
> 
> A mix of canon and non-canon elements - enjoy!

“I knew it was a mistake asking Charlene Kavanagh to be our drummer!” Michelle huffed as she placed her bass guitar on its stand.

“Why did we let her in the band again?” Clare asked from behind her keyboard.

“Because our esteemed lead guitarist and singer was riding her that’s why!” Michelle growled as she glared at Erin.

“How many time? I was not riding her!” Erin retorted.

“You did use to go on about her constantly to be fair,” Clare commented.

“Aye,” Orla - Erin’s cousin and the band’s rhythm guitarist - agreed unhelpfully. “Time after time you used to write about how much you wanted her as your friend!”

“Orla, there is a reason I keep my diary in a safe place!” Erin hissed.

“Not private enough, evidently,” Michelle said with derision.

“I can find anything,” Orla said casually, “If we make it big my rockstar nickname should be Sherlock.”

“Ok, girls, let’s focus!” Clare squeaked. “If we’re serious about being the next biggest band from Derry after The Undertones then we need to be serious and not bicker like teenage girls! We need to find a drummer, and fast!”

“Leave it with me,” Michelle said confidently.

A Week Later

“Ok girls,” Michelle said, “It’s an important day today!”

“Ah, of course, the electrician’s coming today,” Clare said, looking at the calendar.

“Aye, sure, I love watching them work,” Orla mumbled.

“Orla, why do you buzz off electricity so much?” Erin muttered.

“Well, not just that actually,” Michelle said, prompting inquisitive looks from her bandmates.

The doorbell rang. Michelle quickly leaped to answer the door and returned to the kitchen, followed by a boy of a similar age to the girls.

“Are you the electrician?” Erin asked sceptically.

“He’s got no bag!” Orla pointed out.

“No, this is my cousin James,” Michelle said irritably. “He’s my aunt Kathy’s wee un, you know-”

“Yes Michelle, everyone knows who your aunt Kathy is!” Clare interrupted with exasperation.

“Do they?” James asked nervously, his eyes widening slightly. 

“Aye, she’s quite a celebrity,” Orla replied.

“Oh...well, as Michelle said, I’m her cousin and I’m from England, hence the funny noise,” James said with a mix of awkwardness and politeness, complete with a goofy smile. “Nice to meet you all.” He shook hands with each of his cousin’s friends.

“So why are you here?” Erin asked sceptically.

“He’s our potential new drummer!” Michelle responded excitedly.

“Ok,” Clare mumbled slowly, clearly puzzled.

“James, can you excuse us for a moment?” Erin asked. James duly left the room as requested. When she was sure that he was out of earshot, she turned to Michelle. “What are you thinking?” she hissed. “We can’t be called The Derry Girls and have a member who’s not only a fella but English!”

“I had my reservations too, but drummers are hard to come by and James is actually a really talented drummer! He’s always in demand so we’d be lucky to have him! And he doesn’t need to be too prominent, he can just blend into the background and drum. It’ll be grand,” Michelle argued.

“I agree,” Clare said, “We’re going to need to be a bit flexible in our thinking here. I think we could at least see whether’s he’s any good.”

“I like his curly hair,” Orla mused absent-mindedly, “It’s a bit like mine!”

“Not remotely relevant, Orla, but ok, let’s hear him play,” Erin mumbled, still unconvinced by Michelle’s proposition.

Michelle led James to the band’s rehearsal space. James took his place on the drum stool, picked up the sticks and began to play. The four girls watched and listened while maintaining neutral expressions throughout. As Orla had the best sense of rhythm, she tapped her feet in time with the music to assess James’s ability to keep in time, which he did with exquisite precision. 

James stopped playing and put the sticks down. Michelle looked at her cousin proudly while James smiled tentatively, hoping that his drumming had made a good impression on Erin, Clare and Orla.  
“Ok, thank you, James,” Erin said, “Can you head outside for a minute, please?” 

“Of course,” James answered obligingly and left the room with a hopeful, puppy-like expression. Erin found it hard not to smile; even if she didn’t show it, she was impressed by James’s talent and he was obviously a nice fella too, which would be a refreshing change after the drama with Charlene.

“So, what do we think?” Michelle asked with a smirk.

“Cracker rhythm,” Orla answered enthusiastically, “You know I love a good beat!”

“Yeah, I think we may have struck gold here,” Clare beamed.

“I say we give him a chance,” Erin said, trying to hide her enthusiasm just in case Michelle suspected her of looking for a rebound after her recent break up from John-Paul.

“Bit lukewarm, Erin,” Clare said suspiciously. 

“Ok, he’s great!” Erin huffed. “All agreed he’s in the band?” The other three girls agreed. “James, come back in!” The boy returned to the room. Judging by the hopeful look on his face, the stakes were high.

“Congratulations, James!” Michelle said. James’s eyes lit up. “You’re a Derry Girl now!”


End file.
